Utena Au Pays Des Merveilles
by Cian
Summary: Utena commence à regarder Alice au pays des Merveilles avec Anthy au beau milieu de la nuit et s'endort... ^^ Laissez moi un commentaire, c'est ma première fic sur Utena!
1. Default Chapter

Le 14/02/03 à 23h Utena au pays des merveilles  
  
Note de l'auteur : Bon, ceci est ma première fanfic sur Utena, qui est maintenant devenu ma série favorite, il faut bien l'avouer. Comme Alice au pays des merveilles est mon Disney préféré et que je trouvais que certains personnages se prêtaient parfaitement au jeu, j'ai eu l'idée d'un petit crossover rigolo pour nous plonger dans le monde dément d'Ohtori Gakuen. Certains persos sont parfois OCC dans leurs propos, mais c'est pour le besoin du scénar. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez.  
  
Prologue  
  
Le campus de l'Académie était chatouillé par une petite brise en cette fin d'après-midi. Le soleil amorçait déjà sa descente et les quelques étudiants qui s'attardaient encore çà et là en papotant ou flirtant regardaient leurs montres avec étonnement. Comme le temps passe vite en si bonne compagnie ! Juri, adossée contre un arbre, les regardait rentrer dans leurs dortoirs en riant, sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'heure qu'il était. Elle attendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Utena sortit de la forêt par la porte de la Rose en courant, passa devant l'arbre et fut habilement attrapée au vol par le bras de Juri.  
  
Utena : Ah ! C'est toi Sempai. Fiou. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Juri : Tu sembles à la fois fatiguée et pressée, victoire ou défaite ?  
  
Utena : Un peu des deux. Gagner un duel n'est jamais vraiment une victoire pour moi puisque je n'arrive pas encore à délivrer Anthy de tout celà.  
  
Juri : Ainsi donc tu as encore gagné. Où courrais-tu comme çà ?  
  
Utena : Je rentre dans ma chambre rejoindre Anthy, elle doit déjà être rentrée et m'attend sûrement pour le dîner, j'ai pas envi qu'elle s'inquiète.  
  
Juri : Tu ne devrais pas te soucier à ce point de la Promise.  
  
Utena (faisant quelques flexions) : Ecoute Juri, je sais bien que pour toi elle n'est que la Fiancée, mais c'est mon amie, un peu comme toi et Shiori. Cà m'est égal de faire tout çà pour elle si çà peut la soulager.  
  
Juri (regardant le ciel) : Shiori et moi c'est une autre paire de manches. Je t'attendais, je voulais te parler. Je pense que tu ne devrais pas négliger tes études pour ces foutaises. Le pouvoir de révolutionner le monde n'existe pas de toute façon.  
  
Utena : Là au moins on est d'accord !Et je dois reconnaître que tous ces duels me prennent beaucoup de temps et me fatiguent pas mal. L'autre fois j'ai même été obligée de repasser l'examen de maths !  
  
Juri : Oui, Mikki m'en a parlé.  
  
Utena : Je vois que tu sais toujours tout ! Il m'a bien aidée.  
  
Juri : Je crois que tout est dit. Va rejoindre ta Fiancée et n'oublie pas. Elle ne t'apporte rien de bon, ne lui ouvre jamais ton c?ur.  
  
Utena (l'air parle à mon cul..) : Hai hai, sempai, merci pour tes bons conseils toujours aussi optimistes !  
  
Juri (s'éloignant de sa démarche féline) : Réalistes.  
  
Utena : Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'Anthy n'aie pas préparé de la glace pilée.  
  
Après avoir dîné, Utena alla se coucher, mais fut réveillée par le bruit de la télé, comme çà lui arrivait assez souvent. Anthy était assise en tailleur devant le poste, un paquet de chips aux crevettes à la main, toutes lumières éteintes, et semblait absorbée par le programme. La charlotte qu'elle portait sur sa tête masquait l'écran au regard ensommeillé d'Utena. Se frottant les yeux, la jeune fille se mit sur un coude et dit tout en se grattant le dos :  
  
Utena : Himemya. Tu regardes encore cette maudite émission de vente par correspondance ?  
  
Anthy : Non Utena sama. Ce soir ils passent Alice au pays des merveilles sur la chaîne des dessins animés.  
  
Utena (la voix plaintive) : Alice au. Himemya, c'est pas l'heure de regarder des dessins animés, on a cours demain matin !  
  
Anthy : J'aimerai tant que vous le regardiez avec moi. C'est un de mes préférés !  
  
Utena (en baillant) : Hum. J'ai rarement vu tant d'entrain chez toi, çà doit être quelque chose ce film.  
  
Anthy : Oui Utena sama.  
  
Utena (entreprenant de s'extirper de son lit) : Bon. Rien qu'un peu pour te faire plaisir, après tout je suis déjà réveillée. Et puis comme çà, je connaîtrais enfin ce que tu aimes.  
  
Anthy : Merci Utena sama.  
  
Alors qu'Utena prenait sa couette pour l'emmener devant la télévision, Anthy se décala un peu vers la gauche. Sa compagne s'assit alors à ses côtés et les couvrit toutes les deux de la couverture.  
  
Utena : Ne Chuchu, tu veux pas te pousser un peu je vois rien.  
  
Anthy : Si vous ouvriez les yeux, vous verriez mieux Utena sama.  
  
Utena : Oh excuse moi, j'arrive pas à garder les yeux ouverts.  
  
Anthy : Cà commence.  
  
Le film commençait et Utena se surprit à observer le visage d'Anthy, faiblement éclairé par le tube cathodique. Elle n'arborait pas son fameux sourire énigmatique qu'Utena avait à la fois en horreur et en affection. Ce sourire qui pouvait exprimer de la gêne à la politesse formelle, en passant par la surprise, et qui était comme une porte close entre le monde et elle, comme un mur entre elle et Utena. Cette dernière était tout bonnement fascinée par le soudain intérêt de son amie, qui ne se manifestait que rarement et le plus souvent à son insu. C'était comme si le masque s'était craquelé et que la vraie Anthy suintait par tous ses pores.  
  
Anthy (sans détourner son regard de l'écran ou défilait le générique) : Utena sama ?  
  
Utena : Hein ? Euh oui ?  
  
Anthy : Le dîner vous a plu ?  
  
Utena (souriant doucement) : Oh, bien sur Himemya ! Tu sais bien que j'adore ta glace.  
  
Elle fixa alors son regard vacillant sur l'image. La jeune Alice était assise sur la branche d'un arbre et sa grande s?ur, au regard adulte et quelque peu sévère lui lisait sa leçon d'histoire adossée au tronc. Alice plu tout de suite beaucoup à Utena. Son air espiègle et plein de fougue lui donnait l'impression que malgré son âge, la petite fille était déjà indépendante, libre et déterminée à être ce qu'elle voulait devenir. Quand à la s?ur au rôle autoritaire et rabat joie, elle ressemblait drôlement à Juri !  
  
Utena : Ah ! Mais pourquoi elle laisse pas Alice faire ce pourquoi elle est faite un peu !  
  
Anthy : C'est son rôle de grande s?ur Utena sama. Peut être qu'elle joue le rôle d'éduquer Alice à la place de ses parents.  
  
Utena : Peut être qu'elle n'a plus de parents.  
  
Anthy : Peut être.  
  
Maintenant, Alice s'amusait avec son chat Dina sur sa branche de désobéissance et d'effronterie. Cette petite chatte semblait très attachée à sa maîtresse et tout aussi farceuse. Son moyen de transport de prédilection était tout simplement les bras de la fillette. Alors Alice rêvait d'un autre monde ? Un monde où les objets inanimés vivraient, et où les animaux parleraient comme des êtres humains. C'était bel et bien un Disney !  
  
Utena : Ne Himemya.  
  
Anthy : Hai Utena sama ?  
  
Utena : Alice. Elle veut le pouvoir de révolutionner le monde ?  
  
Anthy : Je ne sais pas Utena sama.  
  
C'est alors qu'Alice aperçu le Lapin Blanc. Utena en avait déjà entendu parlé ! Le célèbre « En retard, en retard, j'ai rendez vous quelque part » et la grosse montre à goussets lui disaient quelque chose. Déjà la Fiancée de la Rose n'entendait plus clairement les paroles. Elle comprit vaguement qu'Alice était avide de retrouver ce mystérieux lapin et que, trop curieuse de savoir quel secret planait autours de lui, elle sautait à pieds joints dans son antre. Alors qu'Alice dégringolait dans ce puit sans fond, Utena se laissa tendrement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, confortablement blottie contre Anthy. 


	2. La porte de la Rose

Le 28/05/03  
  
Utena au pays des merveilles  
  
Note de l'auteur : Il en aura fallu du temps pour que je me décide à continuer (3 mois)! En fait, j'ai enfin terminé les cours, et j'ai maintenant du temps à consacrer à mes fics, avant de me mettre à bosser cet été, donc voilà, les quelques fans de cette fanfic seront je l'espère satisfaits de ce chapitre... Comme d'habitude, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et bla et bla et bla...  
  
Chapitre 1 : La porte de la Rose  
  
L'obscurité. Tout autours n'était qu'obscurité. Utena pouvait entendre des chuchotements dans les ténèbres et percevoir des frôlements feutrés et intimes de tissus. Mais elle ne discernait rien. Rien si ce n'était une faible lueur émanent tout près de sa main gauche. L'atmosphère était étouffante, oppressante même. Utena, malgré le noir profond dans lequel elle était plongée, se sentait toute nue, comme lors de ces jours de rentrées des classes, où tous les regards se posent sur vous, vous scrutent, vous dévisagent, puis se détournent, rassasiés de préjugés et d'a priori. Oui, c'était comme quand on est exposé sans défense à la vue perçante des autres, ces autres qui vous déchirent de leur regards aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir, auprès desquels il est inutile de ne serait-ce que tenter de dissimuler quelque chose. Utena avait toujours trouvé cela étrange, ce sentiment de culpabilité lorsque les « gens » la regardaient. Pourtant, elle était une des plus populaires de l'Académie et ne souffrait d'aucune persécution. Mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression de devoir quelque chose à ses semblables. Elle avait fini par attribuer ce sentiment de malaise à la pression du regard social. En réalité, les autres en attendent d'avantage de vous lorsque vous êtes dans les hautes sphères. Il lui paraissait parfois plus plaisant d'être une de ces filles invisibles et discrètes, le plus souvent anonymes, qui peuplaient l'école. Au moins, personne n'exigeait rien d'elle ! En cours de philosophie, Utena avait lu une fois dans son manuel, un commentaire de Sartre, qui affirmait qu'il valait mieux être d'une beauté relativement moyenne, ce qui permettait d'avoir le contrôle de sa vie sociale, c'est-à-dire qu'on savait briller et être beau lorsqu'on le voulait, mais qu'on avait également la possibilité de passer inaperçu à loisir. Il lui avait semblé que le penseur avait trouvé le juste milieu... Quoiqu'il en soit, gênée par le poids de l'inconnu face à elle, et intriguée par l'étrange sensation de légèreté qu'elle éprouvait, Utena tendit le bras vers la source de lumière. L'objet était froid et métallique, d'une surface lisse et unie. Il paraissait également être imposant. A tâtons, la jeune fille mis la main sur un interrupteur, et prise d'une joie frénétique, l'actionna vivement... et la lumière fut. Utena descendait en planant dans une sorte de gigantesque conduit circulaire. Regardant autours d'elle, elle constata que la surface était invisible. S'accrochant fermement à l'objet en métal qu'elle venait d'actionner, elle tourna alors la tête dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'un planetarium identique à celui qu'Akio conservait dans sa chambre. En ce moment même, il diffusait une lumière changeante, épousant l'intégralité des couleurs de l'arc en ciel.  
  
Utena : Qu'est ce que...  
  
N'en croyant pas ses yeux, la jeune duelliste regarda vers le bas, et remarqua qu'elle se rapprochait de la fin de ce qui semblait finalement être une cheminée géante. Au mur étaient accrochés différents tableaux, photographies... Utena remarqua alors certaines photo de ses camarades de classes en tenue de duellistes, puis des cadres successifs représentants un papillon, une chrysalide, et enfin une feuille. Alors qu'elle observait attentivement ces détails, la pesanteur du canal se modifia petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait les pieds en l'air et la tête en bas.  
  
Utena : Oula !! Je n'y comprends rien, qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je rêve ou quoi ??  
  
Approchant enfin de la terre ferme, elle toucha le sol après avoir accroché ses pieds à ce qui semblait être le manteau en fer forgé de la cheminée. Se relevant, elle constata avec horreur l'accoutrement avec lequel elle était vêtue. En effet, elle portait l'exacte réplique de la robe que lui avait envoyée Toga lors du bal du lycée.  
  
Utena (en soulevant le pan rose de sa robe d'un geste de dégoût) : Beurk ! Pas çà, encore ! C'est un cauchemar ce truc...  
  
Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle y trouva également une rose.  
  
Utena : Bon, si c'est une blague, c'est pas drôle du tout...  
  
A cet instant précis, l'?il d'Utena fut attiré par un mouvement rapide à sa droite.  
  
Utena (éberluée) : Akio ???  
  
Akio était là, habillé dans un carcan rouge aux manches bouffantes et brodée d'or. Il portait une culotte à l'ancienne qui descendait jusqu'à ses mollets, et des bas blancs, comme au temps de la révolution.  
  
Utena (n'en revenant toujours pas) : Akio c'est bien toi ??  
  
Entendant son nom, le jeune homme se retourna et croisa le regard d'Utena. Repéré, il se mit à courir de plus belle dans la salle interminable qui n'était meublée que de la cheminée. Ne souhaitant pas spécialement laisser passer là sa seule chance de comprendre enfin ce qui lui arrivait, Utena se mit promptement à lui courir après.  
  
Utena : Akio !!! Attends moi !!! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ??  
  
Elle était sur le point de le rattraper, lorsqu'elle le vit s'engouffrer aussi vite que possible dans une porte minuscule marquée du Sceau de la Rose. Désespérée, elle se jeta dans l'ouverture... pour se prendre la porte en pleine figure. Le « clic » sonore du verrou se fit entendre.  
  
Utena se retrouvait à nouveau seule, à l'autre bout de cette salle immense carrelée comme un damier. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ?  
  
Utena (tournant tout de même la poignée) : Hum, on ne sait jamais...  
  
Plutôt que de s'ouvrir, la porte émit un gémissement de douleur !  
  
Utena (les yeux ronds) : Argh !!! Qu'est ce que c'est que çà encore ?  
  
La porte : « çà » ? Dois-je prendre ceci pour moi ? Utena (pensant) : Pour une fois, utilisons la diplomatie...  
  
Utena (à voix haute) : Euh, non, je parlais de... la Rose vous surplombant bien sur !  
  
Utena (pensant) : Qu'est ce que je raconte moi encore...  
  
La porte : Oh ! Je vois... Ce magnifique symbole représente ma clé. Il n'y a que comme cela que vous puissiez me traverser. He he, vous avez vu, je fais des rimes !  
  
Utena (avidement) : Et où est cette clé ? Je dois absolument poursuivre la personne qui vient de passer !  
  
La porte : La clé ne vous sera d'aucun secours si vous conservez une taille aussi conséquente.  
  
Utena : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?  
  
La porte : Regardez moi donc ! Voudriez vous rester coincée ? Ce n'est pas que çà me déplaise mais...  
  
Utena (pensive) : Comment faire alors ?  
  
La porte : Je vous suggère de manger un peu de ce curry.  
  
Utena (regardant alentours) : Un curry ? Quel curry ?  
  
Un bol de riz au curry apparut alors entre eux.  
  
La porte (en clignant de l'?il) : CE curry.  
  
Utena (l'air suspicieux) : Qu'arrivera-t-il si j'en mange ?  
  
La porte : A votre place, je me demanderai surtout ce qui n'arrivera pas si vous n'en mangez pas.  
  
Utena (jugeant le danger) : hum... Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Après tout, je ne pourrais pas tomber plus bas.  
  
Utena saisit la fourchette et la porta à ses lèvres et fermant les yeux très fort dans l'appréhension de la réaction. Celle-ci fut instantanée. Utena rétrécit tellement et si vite, qu'elle fit une chute douloureuse pour son révolutionnaire postérieur.  
  
Utena : Aïe !! Vous auriez pu me prévenir !  
  
La porte : Vous l'auriez pu également quand vous avez essayé de m'ouvrir par la force...  
  
Utena (considérant le reproche) : Hum... oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Regardez ! Maintenant vous pouvez me laisser passer !  
  
La porte : Oh, je regrette infiniment, mais je suis toujours fermé.  
  
Utena (sentant sa patience atteindre ses limites) : Où est la clé ??!!  
  
La porte (indignée) : Ne me dîtes pas que vous l'avez oubliée là-haut ?  
  
Utena (ne comprenant pas) : Là-haut ? De quoi parlez vous ?  
  
La porte : Mais voyons malheureuse, sur la table !  
  
Utena : Une table ? Mais cette salle est complètement vide excepté vous et moi !  
  
Utena qui tendait le bras derrière elle pour attester ses dires, se retourna alors, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le pied titanesque d'une table en fer blanc, sur laquelle était posé bien en évidence, un Sceau de la Rose.  
  
Utena (faisant un bond en arrière) : Mais ???!!  
  
La porte : Vous auriez dû faire plus attention...  
  
Utena : Mais je...  
  
La porte : Occupez vous plutôt de récupérer la clé, le lapin blanc s'échappe.  
  
Utena : Le lapin bl... Vous voulez parlez d'Akio ?  
  
La porte : Le lapin blanc, ou Akio, où est la différence ?  
  
Utena : La différence c'est qu'Akio est humain, et pas un lapin !  
  
La porte : Vraiment ?  
  
Utena (serrant les poings) : Au moins plus que vous ! Si vous aviez un peu de c?ur, vous m'auriez montré la clé avant de m'inciter à manger ce stupide curry !  
  
La porte (boudeur) : Oh ! Puisque c'est comme çà, débrouillez vous seule ma chère enfant.  
  
Utena commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez. En plus de ne comprendre strictement rien à sa situation actuelle, cette porte feignant l'altruisme empirait sciemment son anxiété. Et puis qu'est ce qu'elle avait contre Akio d'abord ? C'est vrai, après tout, il avait toujours été accueillant et généreux envers Utena. Enfin, si l'on exceptait bien sur cette course poursuite. Pourquoi l'avait-il évitée ? Aurait-il quelque chose à cacher, à enfermer à double tours derrière cette fichue porte comme Juri cachait ses sentiments pour Shiori dans son pendentif ? Qu'importe, l'heure n'était pas aux réflexions mais à l'action. Utena, toute sportive qu'elle était, se rendit rapidement compte qu'il lui serait impossible d'escalader le pied abrupte et sans prises de la table, dans cet accoutrement qui plus est. A sa troisième chute, elle abandonna tout espoir. Tout à coup, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle revient alors d'un pas léger et l'?il malicieux près de la porte.  
  
Utena : Dîtes moi, c'est vous qui avez fait apparaître ces objets à leur place actuelle ?  
  
La porte (du bout des lèvres) : Et si c'était moi ?  
  
Utena : Dans ce cas, vous pourriez tout aussi bien les faire apparaître selon une autre disposition, je me trompe ?  
  
La porte : Vous avez raison, à cela prêt que si j'ai le pouvoir de les faire apparaître, je fais avec ce que j'ai, comme qui dirait.  
  
Utena : Ce qui veut dire ?  
  
La porte : Ce qui veut dire que je ne décide pas de l'emplacement des objets.  
  
Utena (l'intérêt émoustillé) : Et qui décide dans ce cas ?  
  
La porte : Pourquoi ces questions ? Qu'attendez vous de moi ?  
  
Utena : Que vous me laissiez passer pardi !  
  
La porte : Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous aider.  
  
Utena (prenant son élan) : C'est çà ou je vous défonce.  
  
La porte (hésitante) : Attendez ! On peut certainement trouver un terrain d'entente entre gens civilisés...  
  
Utena : La diplomatie a également ses limites. Qu'est ce que vous proposez ?  
  
La porte : Goûtez à la glace, je pense que vous pourrez atteindre la clé.  
  
A ce moment, une coupe de glace apparut près du bol de curry. Sans hésiter, Utena prit une cuillièrée de glace, et grandit sur le champs, tant et si bien qu'elle atteint rapidement le plafond de la salle.  
  
Utena : C'est malin...  
  
La porte (se moquant d'elle) : Vous aviez raison, la diplomatie a ses limites. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez maintenant.  
  
Utena sentait sa détermination s'effriter comme un biscuit. Assez de ces tours de passe-passe, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle. Mais l'absurdité de la situation la rendait insoluble. Tout était possible et impossible à la fois. C'était un monde sans réelles règles, et forcer le destin comme elle venait de le faire ne semblait pas être le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir, ou du moins, fallait-il qu'elle pèse plus longtemps le poids des choix qu'elle faisait. Exténuée moralement par l'énervement, l'incompréhension et le rire moqueur de la porte, les larmes commencèrent à couler d'elles-mêmes. Les simples larmes se muèrent rapidement en torrent, en cascades, en nuées de par la taille d'Utena. Une véritable mer assaillit alors la porte.  
  
La porte (buvant la tasse) : Arrêtez !! Vous allez me faire sortir de mes gonds !!!  
  
Utena (de plus belle) : Je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est plus fort que moi ! La porte : Le curry !! Regardez le curry !!  
  
Le bol de curry oublié sur le coup par Utena, voguait tristement au gré des larmes de la jeune fille vers la serrure de la porte. Rapidement, Utena s'en saisit et en avala d'un trait tout le contenu, retrouvant alors une taille plus petite que celle qu'elle avait obtenu la première fois et tombant la tête la première dans le bol lui même. A bord de sa coquille de noix de fortune, Utena se vit engloutir par la serrure de la porte, vers l'inconnu déjà vu, à travers le vécu transfiguré... 


	3. La course pour l'éternité

Le 21/06/03  
  
Utena au pays des merveilles  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Bon, cette fois-ci j'ai raccourci l'espace entre le premier et le deuxième chapitre, car je n'aurai laissé qu'un petit mois d'intervalle entre les deux. Je sais ce que vous allez vous dire en regardant la date. Et oui, c'est la fête de la musique ! Question : Qu'est ce que je fais chez moi à écrire des fanfics ? lol, en fait je dois y aller ce soir avec ma frangine, donc en attendant, disons que la fête de la musique se prête parfaitement à cet épisode d'Utena au pays des merveilles ! Comme d'habitude, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages, ne me poursuivez pas.  
  
Chapitre 2 : La course pour l'éternité  
  
Utena (ouvrant doucement les yeux) : Beurk, j'ai le mal de mer...  
  
Utena (réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire) : Le mal de mer ??  
  
Utena entreprit alors de s'extirper du fond quasi marécageux du bol de curry, en évitant au maximum de toucher l'énorme morceau de poulet gisant dans son jus presque aussi grand qu'elle. Tant bien que mal, elle parvint à s'accouder au bord de son navire de fortune.  
  
Utena (l'air ennuyé) : J'ai dû m'endormir... Super, maintenant je suis bel et bien perdue !  
  
En effet, le bol de curry flottait maintenant sur une mer inconnue au gré des vagues. Utena, s'abandonnant à sa situation, se contenta de fixer nonchalamment l'horizon, vautrée sur le bord du récipient.  
  
Utena (soupirant) : C'est sans espoir, je suis bloquée ici...  
  
C'est alors qu'elle perçut ce qui semblait être un chant. Utena se mit alors fébrilement en quête de sa source, pour constater avec étonnement qu'une embarcation voguait non loin de la sienne. Enfin, une embarcation est un bien gros mot : Le dit navire était en fait une sorte de planche en bois ayant la forme d'une feuille. Au centre des rainures était juché...  
  
Utena (les yeux hors de la tête) : SAIONJI ?????  
  
Le play-boy était confortablement installé sur sa planche improvisée, ses cheveux vert ondulants sous la légère brise marine. Le chant émanait vraisemblablement de lui. Son embarcation n'avait pas de voile, mais disposait d'une source d'énergie non négligeable. Kendo, Yuuko et Aiko se chargeaient en effet de le pousser en battant des jambes dans l'eau.  
  
Utena (sautant aussi haut que le morceau de poulet le lui permettait) : Saionji !!!! Je suis là !!! Keiko !!!! Ohééé venez m'aider !!!  
  
L'étrange équipage continuant sans broncher son chemin, Utena décida de les rejoindre d'elle-même. Elle saisit alors la cuillère et se mit à ramer de toutes ses forces de part et d'autre de son bol de curry.  
  
Utena (en plein effort) : C'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi contente de le rencontrer celui-là...  
  
A l'horizon se dessinaient les traits d'une côte pourvue d'une large plage et de l'orée d'un bois. Motivée par cet espoir, Utena redoubla d'efforts pour rattraper ses camarades de classe, mais plus elle approchait de la côte, plus la houle malmenait la fragile coquille de noix, si bien qu'elle se retourna juste avant d'accoster sur le rivage. Utena s'accrocha alors fermement au premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, et qui s'averra être... le tristement célèbre morceau de poulet au curry géant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était saine et sauve allongée sur la plage, serrant toujours par instinct de conservation, son compagnon d'infortune.  
  
Utena (relâchant son étreinte et roulant de côté) : Faites moi penser à ne plus manger de curry.  
  
La jeune fille entreprit alors d'essorer ses cheveux et de se rendre un peu plus présentable, notamment en essayant d'enlever le sable nimbant sa robe. Utena pouvait encore percevoir le même chant que précédemment et se dirigea immédiatement vers son origine, qui semblait provenir de derrière la dune jouxtant la forêt. Elle s'arrêta alors au sommet du monticule sableux, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. En contrebas, une dizaine d'élèves de l'Académie courraient en cercle autours d'un rocher, tout près de la mer. Elles semblaient chanter en c?ur une chanson vaguement familière à Utena, dont seuls les mots « Take my revolution » lui parvenaient clairement. Ces élèves étaient tous des filles que notre jeune duelliste avait déjà croisées dans les couloirs, à des matchs de basket, ou tout simplement frétillant derrière les membres masculins du Conseil des Etudiants. Parmi elle, les trois subordonnées de Nanami, Aiko, Yuuko et Keiko avaient l'air de réellement apprécier le petit manège. Utena, éberluée et toujours trempée jusqu'aux os, décida de se rapprocher de la ronde. Alors qu'elle descendait la dune, elle remarqua alors que Saionji jouait le maestro du haut du rocher surplombant ses groupies inconditionnelles. Fier comme un paon, il chantait également et effectuait les gestes magistraux des chefs d'orchestres en plein opéra, donnant la note, plutôt décalée de ce manège de fous avec son sabre de Kendo.  
  
Utena (rompant le cercle pour s'approcher du rocher) : Hey ! Saionji ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque?  
  
Saionji (arrêtant de chanter mais continuant inlassablement ses mouvements rythmiques) : Tiens, nous avons un nouveau membre !  
  
Utena, naturellement réticente à engager une conversation poussée avec l'ancien fiancé d'Anthy, décida de couper directement dans le vif du sujet.  
  
Utena (sèchement) : epargne-moi les civilités tu veux ? Qu'est que vous fichez ici ?  
  
Saionji (non moins joyeusement) : Nous recherchons l'éternité voyons !  
  
Utena : L'éternité ? Je crois pas que çà soit en courrant comme des dératés que vous obtiendrez l'éternité.  
  
Saionji : Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est comme çà et on y peut rien. Ce sont les lettres qui me l'ont dit. Courir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
  
Utena : Et tu fais courir les autres parce qu'une lettre te l'a dit sans te poser de questions ?  
  
Saionji : Bah nan. Je veux atteindre l'éternité coûte que coûte alors on continue. Tant que j'arrive à battre Toga à ce petit jeu, çà m'est bien égal.  
  
Utena (en colère) : Tu vaux décidément pas mieux que ce fichu code de la Rose toi !  
  
Saionji (souriant) : Tu as aussi ta place parmi nous dans la ronde pour la révolution.  
  
Utena : Je me fiche de tous çà, je veux juste rentrer à Ohtori !  
  
Saionji (les yeux dans le vague) : Mais tu y es.  
  
Utena : Nan ! Tout ceci n'est pas réel ! Je veux rentrer !  
  
Saionji : Entre dans le cercle et poursuis l'éternité, tu trouveras Ohtori au bout de ta course, aux Confins du monde.  
  
Les mouvements de Saionji paraissaient maintenant mécaniques, comme si sont corps tout entier était mu par des fils invisibles, telle une marionnette dont l'énergie vitale serait pompée directement dans le flux massif et enivrant des incantations du groupe. Méfiante, Utena décida alors de les laisser courir après leurs illusions pour chercher elle-même une sortie à ce cauchemar. Après tout, l'éternité n'existait que dans les contes de fées, après que le prince et la princesse se furent mariés. Mais Utena commençait à désespérer de retrouver son prince un jour, et ce n'est certainement pas en restant ici qu'elle le trouverait ! Elle tourna alors les talons pour rompre à nouveau la procession quasi mystique mais alors qu'elle sortait du cercle, Keiko saisit un pan de sa robe pour l'entraîner avec elle. Utena fut alors noyée malgré elle sous le flot des psaumes à l'éternité. Maintenant qu'elle participait contre son gré à la ronde, il lui semblait impossible de pouvoir s'en dégager, comme si le cercle exerçait sur sa volonté et son corps une attraction la poussant à courir de plus belle. Au moment ou ses propres yeux commençaient à se perdre dans le vague, Utena perçut la voix qui la tira de son cercueil dans son enfance. « Que jamais ta force et ta noblesse ne disparaissent... »  
  
Utena (arrachant sa robe des mains de Keiko) : NON ! Je refuse d'être une princesse sans défense !! Je suis un prince, et les princes décident eux- mêmes de leur destinée ! C'est comme çà qu'on atteint l'éternité !  
  
La robe, qui jusque là n'avait pas changé depuis son arrivée dans ce monde parallèle se transforma alors en son uniforme habituel de duelliste. Aiko ramassa les lambeaux de la robe en passant et la posa devant elle. Le morceau de tissu jusque là inanimé se reconstitua puis se mit à suivre la procession en rythme, comme si le corps d'Utena l'habitait encore.  
  
Utena : Ce n'est pas moi... Tôt ou tard je sauverai cette princesse qui a besoin de mon aide, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte pour l'instant.  
  
Décidée à trouver la sortie de ce songe, Utena fit volte face et se dirigea fermement vers l'entrée du bois. Les chants ne se tarirent qu'une fois qu'elle eut passé les premiers arbres, mais Utena avait l'intime conviction que cette course saugrenue ne s'arrêterai que si elle parvenait à évincer celui qui en tirait les ficelles... 


End file.
